


How to Start a Life

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this… Are you asking me to move in with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Start a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/gifts), [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



"Hey!" Blaine jumps out of his seat the moment he spots Kurt, and Kurt can't help but smile despite how twisted up his stomach feels right at the moment. Blaine kisses him in greeting, but Kurt is so distracted he hardly registers it, or the way Blaine pulls out his chair so he can sit down.

There's this little hole-in-the-wall coffee place around the corner from NYADA—it doesn't have great coffee, but it does have great pastries, and Kurt and Blaine have found it to be a good place to concentrate on assignments. They meet there every Tuesday, when Blaine's classes run two hours later than Kurt's, and Kurt is usually the first one there for that reason.

Today, Blaine had been the one kept waiting, and Kurt clenches his hands together as he thinks of _why_.

"I got you a cannoli," Blaine says, sliding the plate over to Kurt, and Kurt looks down at it. "Do you want to eat it and then tell me what's wrong, or do you want to do it the other way around?"

"What?" Kurt's head snaps up, eyes wide with panic. "Why do you think something's wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Everything is fine." Kurt unclasps and reclasps his hands at least ten times in succession.

"If nothing's wrong, why are you talking at 800 words a minute?" Blaine gives Kurt a pointed look, and Kurt stares down at the table (and the cannoli, which looks _really_ delicious) guiltily. He's switched to wringing his hands now, seconds away from no doubt tearing apart napkins, when Blaine reaches across the table to still his hands. "Kurt," Blaine implores, ducking his head and trying to catch Kurt's eyes.

Kurt swallows down the butterflies that are trying to fly out of his mouth apparently, and retracts one of his hands from Blaine's so he can reach into his bag. Blaine doesn't say anything, just sits there and waits patiently, eyes following him intently—Kurt can practically feel their gaze on his skin, like a soft, soothing caress.

With the stack of papers in his hand, he takes one more steadying breath before he sets it on the table in between them.

Whatever Blaine was expecting, it's not what Kurt presented; he raises his eyebrows in surprise and looks down at the papers briefly before looking back at Kurt again.

"What are these?" He asks, curiosity thick in his voice, and Kurt turns the stack so it's facing him the right way.

"These… Are informational flyers. From the apartments I've been looking at the last few days."

The coffee shop is far from quiet, but it feels like Blaine's momentary silence engulfs every other noise—except for the beating of Kurt's own heart. Blaine is staring down at the papers, as if his eyes are finally registering the floor plan printed on the first one, and the little notes Kurt made about rent and utilities and _pet friendly - Blaine wants a dog_.

"Apartments…?" Blaine's voice sounds strangled as he looks at Kurt again, and Kurt shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah, I… I'm engaged to this really fantastic guy, you see, and the first time we tried to live together it just… Didn't work out right." Kurt smiles nervously. "But I thought maybe it was time for us to try again."

Blaine is just staring at him, lips parted in what might be a look of shock—and Kurt might feel more terrified by that look if Blaine's hand wasn't curling tightly around his.

"Is this… Are you asking me to move in with you?" Blaine's voice breaks, hinting at the happiness bubbling underneath, and Kurt feels his nerves dissipate in seconds.

"I'm asking you…" Kurt sandwiches Blaine's hand between his own, "To help me find an apartment for us to move in to _together_. The loft never felt like your home, and… And maybe it's time for us to create a home of our own."

Blaine's chair topples over as he bounces up and out of it, free hand curling around Kurt's neck so he can pull him closer and kiss him.

"Yes." Blaine kisses him again. "Yes, I am so ready, I… I would be _happy_ to make a home with you, Kurt Hummel."

And Kurt laughs, feels like the entire place really is silent now as they all watch what has now definitely become a scene—not that either of them cares. No, Kurt is far too happy thinking of the home, and of the life, that him and Blaine are going to craft together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/81652500495/how-to-start-a-life)


End file.
